Abstract: We have proposed a comprehensive program project that will continue to address fundamental questions regarding the establishment and maintenance of the pluripotent state. Our four project components bring diverse expertise ranging from epigenetics, noncoding DNA, noncoding RNA and computational biology to understand the molecular circuits underlying reprogramming and pluripotent cells. There are however always many possible extensions of this program to further enhance its impact on regenerative biology and human health in general. To allow a continual expansion into these unknown or newly emerging areas we propose an administrative core with the objective to use a well-established pilot grant mechanism to attract new talent to the field and also respond rapidly to new trends by providing seed funds. We further integrate these pilot programs within and across our science through frequent interactions. Finally we aim to bring together scientists around our efforts with intra-lab retreats, local meetings, workshops and our international symposium. Given the interactions with the pilot recipients (including already several joint publications) we feel they are a significant enrichment of the program as a whole. The benefit is mutual and the interactions with the program PIs as well as the financial support is clearly helping the efforts of the pilot PIs, which are generally new to this field. Our inter labmeetings, retreats and also the main Symposium are effective ways the integrate all of the involved players and efforts into a high impact overall research program. The use of the administrative core in the ongoing project has been highly successful on all levels and we essentially propose to continue the program in the same structure in the current proposal. In summary, we are thrilled about the opportunity to have the administrative component and will continue to use it to the maximal benefit of the stem cell and larger scientific community.